A typical seat for a vehicle includes a frame and a covering. The frame is attached to a floor of the vehicle and extends generally horizontally and the covering extends over a portion of the frame. The covering presents a surface for a user of the vehicle to sit upon. The covering extends to a front edge. When the user is seated on the surface of the covering, the thighs of the user may or may not be supported by the covering proximate the front edge of the seat. However, when the thighs of the user extend beyond the front edge, the user's thighs are not being supported by the seat. When the user's thighs are not supported by the seat, the user may be uncomfortable while seated upon the surface of the seat.